1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting a roll of tape and opening an envelope and more particularly, to an improved cutter for an adhesive tape and an envelope especially useful for a roll of tape and a letter envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, several types of cutters for adhesive tapes and envelope openers have been separately developed in the art. Practically, every office worker is provided with numerous desk implements with which to carry out one's duties. These generally include memo pads, envelopes, an envelope opener, a roll of tape, a tape dispenser, etc. However, these cutter and envelope openers suffer from a number of difficulties since separate tape cutters and envelope openers require separate purchases which may be expensive and a large amount of space in a brief case or on the desk. Further, a blade of such tape cutter has a toothed configuration which leaves a tooth mark at the cut end of the tape.